Kingdom Yuri
by Fallendarkangel13
Summary: Twilight meets Kingdom Heart. Oh my. Just read the story cause my summary's suck.
1. A New Adventure

Chapter I

**Okay tiring something that I'm not sure anyone will like, but a friend and I thought it would be funny if Twilight got sucked into the world of Kingdom Hearts. If it sucks then blame my girlfriend. Another since it is summer I really really need to update my Alice's Guitar Hero Invention along with writing some other ideas I have. I don't either Kingdom Hearts or Twilight. So enjoy and review. **

Kairi Prov:

It has been two years since Sora killed Xemnas and saved the worlds from darkness once again. Now darkness is back and of course there has to be someone who saves the worlds again. I mean it just seem like they were just saved. Then some new loser has to come around and bring back the darkness along with the heartless and nobody's without even thinking about the consequences. So here I am in place of Sora because him and Riku went of to go see the king but disappeared.

I looked over to see that my friend Yuffie was fast asleep. The little ninja looked so cute with her short black hair covering part of her face. I looked at the radar for enemy ships. Nothing. I laid back on my chair and closed my eyes for a second until we got to a new world.

Alice Prov:

"Bella, shut up about it already," I said playfully.

"Alice, your so mean," the girl named Bella said in the same playful tone.

"I know," I said leaving for the woods.

"Hey, wait up Ali," Bella said chasing after me.

Bella and I walked into the deepest part of the woods. I sat down on a log and Bella sat beside me. I looked up and sighed at the now night sky.

"Do you think he'll come back," Bella asked me resting her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know," I answered wrapping my arms around her. The next few minutes we remained silent. I had an evil thought of teasing. I looked down at Bella who had her eyes closed. I brushed my lips upon hers which starlet her awake. I looked at her deep brown eyes that had a hint of lust to them. I couldn't take it anymore I grabbed her hand and brought her down into the grassy patch.

Kairi Prov:

"Kairi, wake up were here. Even though I don't know where here is, but come on," Yuffie said towing out of my chair.

I got up regretfully and followed her out the hatch with a yawn. Outside I looked at the wooded scene we had landed upon. It was dark and kind of creepy. We continued our walk until I heard a rustling noise. I had a feeling Yuffie heard it too because she took out her shrunken. I pulled out my keyblade and prepared for battle. I walked ahead to find out where and what it was.

I turned the corner and saw a shadow. It was the huge and long as it moved back and forth in the grass. Yuffie looked at me as I turned towards her. I signaled her to go around and attack from the back. I walked slowly and stealthy up to the shadow. I was inches from it when I heard it moan. I looked around for any sign of Yuffie only I was unable to find her I went running to the shadow swing my keyblade like and idiot. I was just about to strike it when it grabbed my blade. The shadow stood up still holding my blade. I locked eyes with it. Then made the mistake of looking down to see a awkward, but very pleasant sight.

**So what do you the fans think? I think I made Kairi into a bitch and Bella clingy, but it is fanfic so I guess they can be whatever the author wants them to be. **


	2. Strange People in an Even Stranger World

Chapter II

**Okay again if this sucks don't blame me. **

Alice Prov:

I wasn't sure what was going on as I locked eyes with a strange girl I have never seen before. She came out of nowhere swing a sword at me while Bella slept after we made love yuri style. All I knew was that she blushing from seeing me naked because even though it was dark her cheeks were glowing red in the moonlight. I laughed under my breath at her until she past out. I moved out of the way as heard someone else coming. Another girl whom I have never seen before tripped over the log and fell next to the passed out girl on the ground. She looked shocked and angry which made me want to laugh harder.

"What did you do to my friend you evil heartless," she asked pointing her weapon at me.

"I didn't do anything, and what the hell is a heartless?"

"It a creature that has no heart like you," the women looked down at me and added, "Put some clothes too."

I picked up the jacket that I had on earlier and put it on. "There happy now?"

"No, she's not breathing," the women said panicked.

"Have you ever heard of CPR um . . . What's your name?"

"Yuffie, and what the hell is CPR?'

"I'm Alice," I said quickly than added, "It's . . . I don't have time to tell you I'll just have to show you."

"Fine."

I placed my lips on the still passed out girl's hoping that arguing with Yuffie hadn't wasted to much time. I then forced air into her lungs and pushed on her chest counting in my head. I waited a second then heard a coughing noise as the girl sat up. I let out a sigh of relief. I licked my lips to find that tasted wonderful. Not to sweet, and not bitter like Bella's just right. Looking at the shook on her face as Yuffie hugged her made her look even cuter than the blush now across her cheeks once again.

Kairi Prov:

I didn't want to know what happened during the brief period that I was passed out after seeing that women with the yellow eyes naked. All I knew was after I woke up there was an unfamiliar taste upon my lips. I wanted to say something, but Yuffie wouldn't let me go. Finally I had a chance to speak. "Who are you," I said without thinking.

"I'm Alice," she answered with a smile.

My heart skipped a beat. "I'm Kairi."

"Nice to meet," she said running one of her index fingers over her lips.

"So your not a heartless," I said again without thinking. What is wrong with me tonight? Why can't I think while I'm looking at her?

"No, I'm not."

"Then I guess we owe you an apology," Yuffie said.

"I'll forgive you both on one condition," Alice said wickedly.

"What is it," Yuffie asked curiously.

Alice got closer to Yuffie and whispered something in her ear. Now I was really starting to wonder what happened while I was passed out. Yuffie nodded, then got up, and went over to the other person that I had no clue was there.

The next thing I knew I locking lips with Alice. It took me back to when Sora first kissed me in the secret spot before he left the next day. As I kissed her back a wave of pleasure went down my spine. I didn't feel that kissing Sora. Alice pulled away first to my disappointment I mean my excitement. I wasn't sure whether to say wow, or who the hell do you think you are? I settled for silence.

I then a very sleepy voice talk, "Alice what is going on?"

"Morning, Bella," Alice said kissing the other on the cheek.

I was going to correct her when I saw that the sun was coming rising from behind the trees. Yuffie got up with a shocked look. She grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up. I couldn't move though I was too memorized by how Alice was sprinkling in the sun's light. "Kairi, we have to go NOW," Yuffie said still tiring to drag me.

It was then that I saw what Yuffie was talking about the world we was on was being consumed by the shadow's of darkness. I got up and grabbed Alice's hand. She didn't budge. Instead she picked the other girl who I think was named Bella and ran after Yuffie. I followed until the four of got to the Gummi Ship. Yuffie and I didn't wait for the hatch to open all the way the both of us jumped in and started the ship. Once the hatch was opened all the way Alice still carrying Bella walked on as the ship took off before the door closed.

Looking back I saw the world disappear into a black hole of it's own darkness as the four of flew off to god knows what.

**I don't think the yuri will come till chapter four cause I'm feeling evil this week.**


End file.
